


missed you

by Staymona55



Series: Peter Hale one shot/imagines [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: peters ex y/n is back in beacon hills and still hates himcan he change her mind and prove he  misses her





	missed you

“y/n”

you turned at the sound of you name to see a pair of green eyes you hadn’t seen in nearly 15 years.

“Derek hale, wow” you said opening your arms to hug him. As a teen you had spent time with the hale family. Talia had known your family had offered to let you all stay for a while when your mother helped her with a hunter problem.

“what are you doing here” he asked smiling. “Well where do I start, I ran away from my coven after they got into some black magic that nearly killed us, so I wanted a new start and beacon hills was the one place I was happy.” you told him. After explaining you was still finding a permanent place the was a hotel you were currently staying in. Derek was having none of it telling the was plenty of space in the loft for you stay there free.

—————————————

“is this a good idea? ” peter whispered watching the (y/h/c) woman reading on the couch. Derek laughed “she’s staying! It’s not going to be a problem is it?” He asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow. Peter grumbled “she hates me you know that right” Derek just laughed again “that’s not my fault" 

————————

You had finished putting your things in the new room Derek had shown you. After making a drink, you sat in the loft when you heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "y/n” peter said. “go away” you replied as coldly as you could. Peter turned around going back to his room knowing y/n wouldn’t speak to him. But couldn’t help hear her take an upset shaky breath and her heart beat change giving him hope she still cared enough to be upset.

A little later Derek came back with a few teenagers and quickly introduce you to them all. Y/n went back to the kitchen to make some dinner. “who is she?” stiles asked Derek who was rolling his eyes “an old friend,” “my ex girlfriend” peter said before Derek could finish. “what” both Lydia and Stiles said in unison wide eyed at the ex alpha. Peter listened and could hear y/n still cooking and hadn’t hear the pair shout. “they was together when they both was in school, it didn’t end very well” Derek said Peter looked at Derek his eyes screaming shut up. “she’s like half your age how is that even..” stiles started mumbling trying to work out ages Peter was 30ish, y/n only looked in her early 20s. “she’s a grand witch she has a different aging process she’s the same age as me but looks 10 years younger” peter told stiles annoyed by the boys questions.

———————

Peter had stayed sat on his usual place on the staircase. You had begun getting to know everyone, you and Lydia quickly became friends fast along with stiles. They was talking about the last thing that nearly killed them, “yes we had all forgotten him we had a picture it had vanished” stiles and Lydia was telling y/n about the ghost riders.

Peter watched seeing this as a chance to talk to y/n. “it was intense stiles and I where trapped..” peter was cut off. Y/n had lifted her hand without looking at Peter. The glasses on the table, the mirror and light bulb all smashed. “I said don’t talk to me” you shouted. Peter coughed bushing off the broken glass that had come from the bulb above him “you can’t still be that angry” he looked at her waiting for an answer but didn’t get one “your gonna have to speak to soon y/n” peter said louder in a singsong way as she snarled him and walked way.

“what! happened! between! you two! I have to know!” stiles said giddy nearly coming out of his sit. Lydia raised her hand a little “I would also like to know.” as she started to clean up the table.

———————

Peter took a deep breath before telling his story. “When y/n moved in I had fallen for right away, she was gorgeous funny loving and powerful,” he waved his arm around showing the damage she’s done tonight. “we had become a couple straight away and truly loved each other never apart, until one day the was a party at one of the basketball players houses. I wanted to go but y/n hated party’s and didn’t. So after a massive fight, I went anyway, after a few hours I joined in a game if truth or dare. My dare was to kiss some girl from the cheerleader squad. When y/n walked in. She had changed her mind and wanted to say sorry about our fight and she saw me kissing the girl. The next day I tried to tell her I was sorry but she’s so stubborn she wouldn’t speak to me I got angry so I didn’t shift into a werewolf I grabbed her tried to kiss her. That’s when all the windows in the house shattered the mirrors plates cups glass everything broke. Including all the bones in my body shattered. She walked out as I laid screaming and I haven’t seen her since until Derek brought her here”

Peter walked away, still thinking about the day y/n left. Determine to fix it or at least say sorry. Not a day had gone by he hadn’t wished her back. Y/n was the only person Peter had ever loved.

————————

Y/n listened to peter explaining to the stunned teens. You could see the pain he felt in his eyes. As Peter walked to the stairs you hid so he couldn’t see you watching him. Feeling hurt at the vivid memory. Watching him also brought back the good ones. When he used to take you on midnight picnics or how you stayed in bed all day like nobody else in the world existed.

No one saw Peter the rest of the but you kept looking to the staircase for him, Derek kept you talking every time he saw you asking a question nudging stiles to talk. He had always known when Peter was on your mind as kids and always found a way get your mind off him when needed.

———————

Peter woke early and could hear mumbling from y/n room as he walked outside the door he smiled knowing she was sleep talking. the sound of his name made him freeze he pressed his ear to the door but didn’t hear anymore works just the single soft sob. He ran to his room getting dressed she dreams about me he thought to himself feeling proud. He went to Deaton to see if he could find a way to stop y/n magic long enough to talk to her.

You woke you to see Derek packing ropes and chains “morning y/n” he call happily. It was to early for you to be that smiley “I’m going out and Peter’s not here you’ll have the loft to yourself today” this made you smile you didn’t want to see any if the hale boys until you woken fully. “what’s with the kinky gear” you joked as you yawned covering your mouth with one hand pointing at his bag with the other, making him blush “it’s Erm it’s not like that we’re, we’re doing training and I wanna see of the can escape traps.” he stuttered embarrassed then laughed when you rolled my eyes laughing at his pink cheeks “Derek hale gone red who’d of thought it would be so easy, well have fun then I guess chaining up your betas” Derek left with a rare smile.

After a coffee you got dressed and went into Derek’s training room. You put you headphones on finding the perfect work out music. You saw a small set of gloves and put them on going to the punching bag. After an hour you had gotten rid of all your pent up aggression from the last 24hrs.

Feeling good you went to get a shower when you saw Peter in the living room crouched on the floor. He stood up looking at you with a devilish smile. You knew that smile it meant he was up to no good or had something planned.

———————

You went to go up the stairs when Peter blocked your path. “please just talk to me” his eyes pleaded stirring into yours. His eyes always made you weak he could look at you and making you melt. “leave me alone” you answer looking away still wanting to be mad at him, not wanting to forgive him for braking your heart.

Going to walk past him he grabs your arms, pushing and pinning you to the wall. You shout and wave your hands but nothing happens. Peter lets you go but still stands close. You try to make him move with another force of magic but again nothing. Peter laughed “look at the floor”. Looking down you see a pentagram with lots of symbols around it. “it blocks you magic” you slap him and push him back, his eyes turn blue “you are going to let me talk y/n” he started then looked down thinking how he wanted to say his next words.

“I miss you I was so stupid that night.” you go to walk away not being able to step outside the chalked symbol. “break it” you say not wanting to talk about it with him. He didn’t speak turning to face him “break it now” you scream loader.

Peter refused, “not until your no longer angry with me anymore or at least hear me out ” he says low. That was it you didn’t know what cane over you. “angry doesn’t even begin to explain!” you start pacing up and down, “You broke my heart, I loved you Peter more then anything and you cheated on me. I hated myself for months thinking why was I never good enough, I cared about so much it hurt to be away from you. I believed all those silly little promises about being you made eternal mate marks and soul mates but then I saw you and her kissing. I knew I was a fool for believing you” you had gotten so load and was so angry if you magic was working you would blow out a whole block. The tears now ran down your face, your breathing erratic you knew it was all too much. Every ounce of pain, hate anger fear all came out in that one rant. Causing a panic attack.

Peter saw the start of your attack and ran to you putting his arms around your back pulling you into a tight hug trying to calm you. You slide your arms around him missing the feeling of being held by him, your heart and breath quickly stabilizing. “shh” he whispered rubbing your back trying to stop your crying “I’m sorry I hurt you, you leaving me hurt more then the pain when you shattered my bones. I swear I loved you” he took a breath and held you tightly “I still do” he said lower but you still heard him.

You let go looking at him. “What did you say?” knowing exactly what you heard but wanting to double check. “I never stopped loving you y/n, I’d do anything to show you that” he sadly smiled holding out his hand to you. You don’t take it.

“What if I don’t love you anymore” you lied trying to show you didn’t forgive him that easy. He now had a smirk across his lips. “we both know that’s not true, you can’t lie to me y/n) with each word he moved closer to you until his lips were against your ear. "I can hear you heartbeat I know you still feel something” his hands held your waist.

Peter leaned in for a kiss and against all the logical senses you had you kissed him back. You could feel him smile against your lips before pulling his head away and resting it on your forehead. “I love you and if you take me back I’ll prove it everyday” he asked more then told. clearly seeing he truly meant it, You stood on your tiptoes kissing his cheek “you best had Hale” smiling happy to have the only person you had ever loved back.

He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist laughing and screaming. He kicked a gap in the chalk cycle carrying you into the other half of the room to the couch.

“I missed you” was all he said as Derek and the pack walked in confused by the sight of you and Peter wrapped around each other with wide blushed smiles on your faces.


End file.
